User talk:Tsubasa16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Death-Force Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 01:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) When you add to pages, please use Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:23, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Nigh Omnipotence Please read the definition and especially Limitations of N-OP. Basically if the user is omnipotent not including single limitation, they are this, if it means that they can do everything else but not remove someones free will it's N-OP. If they are omnipotent in their own dimension it's N-OP. And that definitely includes CA. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like Change Embodiment. DYBAD (talk) 09:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) It's basically the same thing, as you realize. DYBAD (talk) 10:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Change Embodiment was originally just "Change", it was renamed as "Embodiment" because "Change Manipulation" didn't actually mean much. The power is ultimately as much about changing things as it is about controling change, and those with power of change in its rawest form are usually aspects/expressions of it anyway (makes sense, only credible origin for such a power). DYBAD (talk) 10:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation Aside of metaphysical side, Transmutation covers the other side. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation is defined as "transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else", which covers the first part. Logic Manipulation does the same with logic. We did have Concept Creation at some point, but it seems to have been deleted. Basically you have the parts that allow transformation of physical matter and logic, only concept transformation is missing. If you do this power, just add them as Sub-powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation and Logic Manipulation can be considered sub-power/part of the power you're thinking about, since they transform matter/energy and logic respectively. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Might want to consider the name, but yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Never been good at naming things... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Life/Death Lordship sound good to me, and I don't think we have such powers yet. DYBAD (talk) 23:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, February 17, 2015 (UTC) users for those 2 new powers The life entity for life lordship and nekron for death lordship.SageM (talk) 00:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Remember to add categories Is it seriously that hard to remember to add categories to your new pages? Add them before finishing the pages.SageM (talk) 06:50, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Life lordship: Better life entity pic. When you add the life lordship I have a better pic of the life entity then one on the site that actually shows it using its powers. here it is- Use this one insteadSageM (talk) 07:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Sorry to bud in, but I may be able to help with a alternate name for Absolute Change, how does Absolute Reconstruction sound. TheRavageBeast (talk) 10:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh, but ti could still be put in Also Called. TheRavageBeast (talk) 11:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Or how about Absolute Adjustment/Readjustment, those are some I came Up with. TheRavageBeast (talk) 11:14, February 17, 2015 (UTC) New Power I know you're exited of having a new power that's popular, but consider what powers are most meaningful to the concept you're after and drop the rest, otherwise you're making massive list and then it has to be cut down to basics anyway. Also note that adding any of the major powers of Omnipotence (top of Applications, before specific examples) are something you don't go adding into other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Take a good look on which of those Applications are the most important to the Absolute Chance and remove the rest, otherwise you're making massively long list and those get cut down. And no Omnipotence into other powers Applications, even other Omni-powers are iffy. Go for Nigh-powers instead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) The exception are usually variations of OP, which AE frankly should be. There's only one OP in any verse, if there's two or more on the top they are N-OP because their limitation is that they can't destroy each others. Right now that's the only difference between other Fire Manipulation Variations, so yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, February 17, 2015 (UTC) If by nearly all you mean Absolute Existence, Perspective Manipulation and Logic Manipulation, that's three of 18. AE should be OP Variation, PM and LM need re-checking for that part. Regardless, no OP. Getting OP by using AC would be like getting full Fire Manipulation when you start with nothing but Fire Transmutation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Change Just want to ask, how can Difference Manipulation an application of Absolute Change since by definition change means "becoming different". --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) If something doesn't become different from its original form, you can't call that change. And I also like to hear more about other meanings, specifically. --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:27, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but all of those examples fall right under Difference Manipulation; so long as you make something different than what it originally is, it "becoming different" already. Let me ask you this question : You use Absolute Change to change something, how do you know if that things has changed if not because of the differences before and after you use Absolute Change? --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) It's okay, I understand, Difference Manipulation has one Also Called name as Change Manipulation, so I think Absolute Change is a more powerful version of it. Thank for your answer. --Blackwings369 (talk) 17:05, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Are you aware what's the difference between being other power's Sub-power or Variation and having that power as Application? CM is Variation of OP, OM is Sub-power of OP and Perfection has it in Associations. They don't have OP as Application. Check Page Creation and Details for those terms. And the answer is no. Stop asking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC) There's no definite number, but generally speaking if they start taking most of the screen height you got too much. Right now they cover 'bout half, so you could probably add some more, but it's getting there. Might want to concentrate on the quality of those links more than quantity. Basically, which of those Applications are most relevant for the power, and which aren't that meaningful. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Scroll Applications to the top of the screen and look how much is left below them. And please stop adding "without limits", it's already clear from the description and adding it just look like you're trying to to make the point far too obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:33, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Concepts are basically ideas/defenitions. Absolute change manipulates actual changes and not concepts. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you can, but its not the purpose of the power, its about changing anything, rather than manipulating concepts. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:49, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I never saw those, they will be some reason behind the powers you listed being conceptual. So anyway what kind of conceptual stuff can absolute change manipulate. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:56, February 18, 2015 (UTC) It was a question. Now you gave me a description, it sounds like AC does fit as a conceptual power then. Also seeing that the page itself has Concept Manipulation as an application help too. Death horseman94 (talk) 18:06, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Because restoring something to it's original state is to heal it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Thievery Sure.SageM (talk) 23:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM no, that isn't a possible application of the power.SageM (talk) 01:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Absolute Thievery: emotion absorption/separation Emotion Separation works better then emotion absorption, since it can be used to absorb and negate emotions. plus you actually are separating the persons emotions with absolute thievery, not merely absorbing them. Plus you listed emotion absorption twice. ^^;;SageM (talk) 02:33, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Absolute change? its a good power ^^ Dungeon Manipulation How would it differ from the basic Architecture Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:15, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Might want to drop that Domain part. Summoning as Application maybe, to get those monsters. Have you checked TV Tropes for ideas about different dungeons? Mobile Maze might give you some ideas. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Might as well, check AM for how it could look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Thievery, only one possible limitation Actually it doesn't matter if you have power anchoring or not, absolute thieves can steal from you. Thief has stolen from both chaos and sarda. both of whom have power anchoring. there is seriously only one limitation to this power, and thats omnilock. Since all an absolute thief has to do is steal the concept of power anchoring and they can steal their powers. I am trying to be rude or anything but seriously unless you are omnilocked there is no possible way to avoid the effects of absolute thievery, power anchoring or no.SageM (talk) 19:53, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Maybe, let me think about it and I will get back to you.SageM (talk) 19:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Immutability doesn't matter really since its just considered a sub-power of power anchoring, non existence has nothing to do with this power and not sure about omni-negation, and this power can defeat even Meta Power Manipulation(in fact it can defeat all forms of manipulation)by the simple act of stealing the concept of Stealing/Theft. Read the comment I posted on the AT page so you know what I am talking about. ^^ still trying to decide about Absolute Restoration, I am working on 4 different things at once so it will take a while to decide.SageM (talk) 20:18, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM AT: Concept of theft Stealing and theft go further then just what we know of, free radicals steal by stripping electrons, our bodies steal calories in order to keep going, the air we are breathing we are technically stealing from the planet, the commandment- "Though Shall Not Steal" doesn't really mean anything since we are all constantly stealing something in our lives, whether or not were aware of it. But if you steal the concept of stealing and theft, then none of those things would work, existence literally couldn't function properly anymore. and various forms of manipulation powers have to do with stealing at some level or another. Does that explain things better?SageM (talk) 20:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM I forgot to mention that not even Non-existence would work, since one of AT's users is able to steal from nothingness itself, thus she could bring back AT even if was erased. Seriously thats what she is able to steal from, its literally described that way in the webcomic there from. As for the other 3 powers I will let you know.SageM (talk) 20:48, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM One of the users, Roxy from Homestuck, has the power to steal from Nothingness, allowing her to steal anything back that has been erased or removed. Also you have to remember that logic doesn't mean squat to Absolute Thievery, after all Thief can steal himself or steal his own soul back from the dead even if he is dead, rules literally don't apply to an Absolute thief, since they can just steal them too....SageM (talk) 21:03, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM I will answer your question with a quote from the Logic Manipulation page- "Everything is possible, whether it makes sense or not." Thats basically the best way to describe Absolute Thievery, the power isn't supposed to make sense, it just works whether or not we believe. After all these are characters who steal things that shouldn't be possible to steal. ^^;;;SageM (talk) 21:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Dungeon I don't know how you do it, but when ever you do something on Dungeon Manipulation, it messes completely Architecture Manipulation link on top. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:18, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Change seems perfect, hard to think of an alternate good name. And yes, as a sub-power EL fits. DYBAD (talk) 23:47, February 22, 2015 (UTC) We already have White Water Manipulation, which covers all states of water. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Just add her to White Water with notion that she's limited to rain. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:20, February 23, 2015 (UTC) It's only a sub-power in terms of field/logic, a writer could credibly have EL overpower AC in his story (the AC user being also an entity him/herself). DYBAD (talk) 06:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sounds interesting, and I don't think we have such a power yet. Better check out to make sure of it beforehand though. DYBAD (talk) 07:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Invincibility Variation of Selective Invulnerability. Go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:43, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Melting as a variation of Absolute Burning ? Melting things down instead of incinerating them ? Reminds me of an episode of Heroes, in which Sylar melted objects and even people without burning them. DYBAD (talk) 23:29, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps you should consider not monopolizing my attention so much ? ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 03:55, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Mechanical Wing Manifestation Technically usable idea, but it's pretty close to Ferrokinetic Wing Manifestation... as long as you make it clear they're made from mechanics/technology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your understanding :) So, what would Red Strings do ? I more or less get that they connect people in a fate-like way, but what would it look like as a power ? DYBAD (talk) 20:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Not really, no. But some may ask admins in case of issues (like, existence of a page that already covers it or whatnot) that the page may cause. But no, it's not really needed Gabriel456 (talk) 00:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) yeah, tell me what you have for it Gabriel456 (talk) 00:49, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Red String can be broken..... Actually Touma Kamijou can break the red string of fate via his Imagine Breaker, its literally stated in the LNs that is the reason why so many girls fall for him. So you might want to add that it can be broken by omni-negation.SageM (talk) 00:56, February 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM